Just a Dream
by Emily Allison O'Reilly
Summary: Gabby Dawson's feeling guilty about a fantasy she had. Will it ruin her friendship with Leslie Shay? Or will it change things for the better? Rated M for smut.


It had been one of those days. One of those long, drawn out, uncomfortable, unfortunate days that Gabriella Dawson had every now and then. Sure, being a paramedic was one of those fast-paced jobs that helped you forget about your personal problems. But there were some days, like today for instance, where even the busiest of shifts couldn't keep Gabby from her thoughts and woes.

She threw all her things down as soon as she stepped into her apartment. Purse, coat, keys, they all hit the floor as soon as the front door was closed. As she trudged to the kitchen, looking for wine or something a little stronger, she wondered if tomorrow would be better. She finished her first glass while watching the nightly news. Another day in Chicago. There were fires to be fought and broken bodies to be carted off and bad guys to lock up. Just another work day for her and her friends. Tomorrow may be better, she thought, but it would be just as busy.

It was nearly ten. She figured she had time for a quick shower and then she'd have to hit the hay. It would start all over again tomorrow, after all. She had an early morning. So she took a shower. A cold one which seemed appropriate for how she felt that day. The last thing she needed was more heat. The last thing she needed was for her body temperature to rise anymore. Gabby, as beautiful and as charming as she may have been, had been single for a while now. A lot of that had to do with her job. Her hours were crazy. You had to be married to your job. That was in the job description. Her longest standing relationship was with her partner, Leslie Shay. And while Leslie may have batted for the other team, she also understood how hard it was to maintain a relationship when you're always in an ambulance. More than once, the pair joked that they should just date each other. They already spent all their time together.

But at the moment, Gabby didn't care much for dating. She didn't want a long-term boyfriend. She didn't care about romance or commitment or anything of the sort. Right now, she just needed someone. Preferably someone like Matthew Casey. It wasn't exactly a secret that Gabby had a thing for Casey. He was cute and blonde and a good, honest man. The only problem with that was he already had someone. That delicate little flower, Hallie. The doctor. Sort of the exact opposite of Gabby. But after being hung up on Casey for months, Gabby Dawson swore to herself that she was past him. She was no longer interested in him romantically. That didn't mean, of course, that she wasn't still interested in him physically.

Still standing in the cold flow of water, Gabby leaned her head back against the tiled wall behind her. She pondered, for a moment, all the things that Matt Casey could do with those big fireman's hands of his, how it would feel to be rocked in those strong arms. She snapped herself out of it before she went too far, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, wet in more ways than one.

She changed into her pajamas, which for Gabby Dawson was just a white cami and grey sweatpants. Pouring herself another glass of wine, she went to bed, telling herself that she'd feel better in the morning. But after finishing her second glass of merlot and spending an hour or two tossing and turning, Gabby reached the conclusion that sleep was completely avoiding her. There was nothing on television. There was nobody to text. There was nothing to do. And she was wide awake. And overheating.

She bit her lip. It had been a while since she'd shared this bed with anyone. The last guy had been a few months back. They'd met at a bar and she'd left for work before he'd even woken up. She couldn't remember his name. Mark? Marco? Something like that. She was suddenly wishing that Mark (or Marco) was there with her. She knew she could easily handle the problem herself. She didn't need Mark or Marco. She could take care of it. Granted, it was never really her thing. A few minutes of doubt plagued her but she soon got over that. She was twenty-six years old. She could do whatever she wanted. And besides, desperate times call for desperate measures. Right?

Right, she decided.

She kicked her covers loose some, flipping onto her back. A little apprehensively, she moved her hand from under her pillow to under her blanket. Slowly, she dragged her fingers down her stomach and between her legs.

Instinctively, her mind went to Matt Casey. His light eyes and his smile. They all changed in the same locker room. She couldn't pretend she hadn't seen him missing a few layers before. He had a great chest and a flat stomach. He had a few scars from fires that had gotten out of hand. He was embarrassed of them, she knew, but she thought it was sexy. Or at least she usually did. Tonight, it didn't seem to do anything for her. Her fingers moved delicately over the front of her panties but her brain didn't seem to cooperate. Now she was frustrated for two reasons.

She thought of the way Casey looked in his uniform, how he looked in suspenders and a black t-shirt when he strolled around the house, giving orders. She thought about how he looked after a fire. She thought about all he could do if he was here with her, all he could do with his hands and those hips she spent so much time watching. She thought about how Matt Casey would feel inside her. But all this thought had no effect on her. None at all.

She sighed loudly, completely exasperated. She was failing to understand her own body. Just a few hours, she wanted Matt Casey more than anything in the world. Didn't she? That's why she was so worked up. Another day of being around Casey, being able to look but not touch. It was driving her mad. That's why she was so hot and bothered. Right?

She tried again, thinking explicitly hot things about the lieutenant that she'd been so sure she was in love with. But to no avail. She nearly laughed. She knew that Leslie Shay would mock her forever if she knew about this. All she'd had to hear about Casey over the last few months and now Gabby's body wasn't even interested. Leslie Shay was always kind of a ball buster. That's why Gabby liked her so much. When she was assigned, she had definitely been worried that she wouldn't like her partner. But she was wrong. Leslie Shay was great. They were a perfect match.

Leslie Shay.

Gabby felt her heart speed up. She halted her motions, her hand freezing. Leslie Shay? Suddenly, she thought about Shay. She _was_ pretty. Gorgeous really. Blonde and in great shape with those incredible eyes and those cheekbones. Gabby always thought Shay was beautiful. Insanely beautiful. Her fingers began to move again, seemingly involuntarily. Her face felt hot.

Leslie Shay. What would she do if she was here? Leslie was an out lesbian. She'd told Gabby all about different conquests of hers, all the throngs of women she'd been with. Gabby was never really sure if they were exaggerations or not. But now, all she could feel was intrigued. Certainly Leslie Shay would be a competent lover. She felt silly (and a little ashamed) to even be thinking it. Leslie was her _friend_. Gabby was straight. She loved Matt Casey! But her body didn't seem to know that.

She thought about how Leslie was always biting or licking her lips. She wondered where that mouth of hers had been and what it could do. A surge of heat flooded Gabby's entire body. Taking after her partner, Gabby bit her lip hard. She slipped her hand inside her panties, still feeling more than a bit shameful. She couldn't explain what she was feeling. Was Shay the reason she'd been so turned on? Not Matt Casey, the man she thought she loved and lusted after, but the woman she spent every day with?

Leslie Shay was the only thing on her mind when she slid two fingers between her legs. How it would feel to be with a woman, especially a woman as beautiful as Shay. How it would feel to kiss her. How it would feel to have Leslie Shay on top her. She felt her hand speed up. She was barely in control of her own actions, she was so lost in thought. She raised her hips to meet her own touch, wondering how Leslie's skin smelled, how she tasted. Her chest heaved in ragged breaths as she registered that she was nearing climax.

She wondered what Leslie's rough breaths would sound like, how she sounded when she moaned and cried out. Gabby wondered what the beautiful Leslie Shay looked like when she came, imaging that blonde hair in disarray and those constantly-bitten lips swollen and crying out her name. Without even realizing she'd been thinking all this, Gabby fell prey to a powerful orgasm, screaming out Leslie's name and nearly ripping the sheet with her right hand.

It took her a few minutes to recover enough to realize what had just happened, to realize what she'd just done. She ran her fingers through her dark hair, sweating and trying to figure out what she was feeling. Had she really just come over Leslie Shay, her partner and her best friend? Had she completely bypassed thoughts of Matt Casey and imagined sex with Shay, the woman she spent every day with and would have to see tomorrow morning? She had. And it had been amazing. Desperately and explosively amazing like she'd just uncovered something she'd never realized before, some secret about herself that she'd never known.

And that secret was that she was completely and inexplicably attracted to Leslie Shay.

Gabby kicked off the covers and made her way into the kitchen for another glass of wine.

No, she decided, taking big sips directly from the bottle. Tomorrow will not be better.


End file.
